


A Royal Meeting with a Joker

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Thieves in Paris [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Kinda?, Lila Rossi Bashing, Thieves in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: The Black Cat confesses while a Queen goes to war
Series: Thieves in Paris [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799371
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	A Royal Meeting with a Joker

**Prometheus/Chat/DM_Queen <\--->Black_Cat_Baton **  
****

Queen: We are going to be meeting at the Agreste warehouse, be there Saturday at midnight, there's a vent leading inside on the roof, I'll leave it open for you.

Chat_Noir: got it, I'll be there

"He's half an hour late" the advisor stated, leaning against the crate behind her, "Joker, has Noir messaged you?" She called to the wild card

Looking up from his phone, the Trickster responded from his place atop the pile of crates "Axe girl or Cat Boy?" He asked The Biker sighed "I should have seen that coming..."

With his usual grin, the Wildcard spoke, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse, "He says he'll be here soon, apparently that partner of his finally got back to him about the Miraculous"

"Wait, She told him about the Origin?" 'This is big, if she's being more open with her allies the game could change greatly' his grin fell, jumping down from his perch to her side "afraid not, she just said she's not allowed to tell him"

"Should have known it wouldn't be that easy..."

With a loud crash, a vent plate fell from the ceiling to the ground, closely followed by the falling, leather-covered teenager, "...ow"

"Well you don't see that every day" Joker spoke, poorly trying to restrain his cackle, in an instant with a burst of inhuman agility the hero leapt to his feet, turning to the Thieves with a pout "...please forget you saw that..."

"Of Course"  
"Nope"

With a glare she turned to her fellow thief, an all to familiar sight for the stealer of hearts, "Chat, Joker told me you spoke with Ladybug, can you tell us what she told you about the Origin?"

"I'm sorry, what's The Origin?"

"yeah Queen, what is it?" Joker said with a smirk turning to Queen, "my apologies Chat, The Origin is what we've been calling what you got you're Miraculous from"

"Oh, well she didn't really tell me anything... all I know is that it's someone called the guardian and that they told Ladybug I can't know anything about him for some reason"

"I was afraid that was the case, it looks like we're going to have to figure this out ourselves for the time being" The advisor announced In a tired tone "it doesn't matter for the moment, we can solve that mystery later, we have something more personal to discuss with you"

Chat Noir looked between the thieves with a nervous gaze, "personal? What do you mean? Is it something about Ladybu-" "you can cut the act, Adrien"

The myriad of emotions flashing across the young Heroes face would have been comical, if not for the constant fear in his eyes, "You don't need to be scared Adrien, we're not going to tell anyone, especially not Ladybug"

"Queen's right, we just want to talk to you about Lila," said The Trickster, a Rarely serious look in his eyes, "..what? Why do you care about Lila?

A look of pity flashed on Queen's face as she spoke "Adrien she's sexually harassing you, lying to all of you're friends, and even threatened Ann when she started interfering with her little plot"

A conflicted look spread upon the chosen's face, his muscles tightening, ready to jump away, "Harassing me? T-That's not what's happening, this happens all the time-"

"Do you want her to touch you?"  
"No, but-"  
"Have you told her to _stop_ touching you?"  
"I mean, yes but-"

Joker raised his gloved hand in front of him, "then she's harassing you, there's no 'But' to it Chat, you are allowed to tell her no, and if she doesn't listen and let go of you, **Make. Her.** "

"I CANT!" The boy cried out, months of emotion finally bursting free, "if I don't go along with her then she's just going to get Mari expelled again!" the cat screamed out  
"She's not going to stop! Because I've seen Mari try! No matter what anyone says 'Poor Lila' is in the right!" The Cat continued, flailing his arms around, "And everyone seems to think So! The Class, The Teacher, HELL even my own damn Father!"

wrapped his arms around himself and stepping away from the Thieves, "...I don't know what to do... I tried asking father if he can put us on separate shoots and he just ignores me, Tells me that he 'knows what's best'"

"I don't know what to do anymore..." the child cried, Looking up towards the Thieves, all the rage drained away, tears slipping from underneath the mask, a look of desperation and fear plastered upon his face

The two turned to each other, and with a pair of nods and a flash of azure flame, the elaborate outfits of the phantom thieves burned away being replaced with-

"Wha-"

The woman's face forced a smile, a sad look in her eyes "my name is Makoto Niijima" raising her hand up to the pyjama wearing man beside her "and this is Akira Kurusu"

"And to answer your question Adrien? Come to us, Because we are _going_ to help you"

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto: you can't kill a teenager Akira  
> Akira: not with that attitude


End file.
